


<Off-blues>

by Vitya_Etienne



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Artist/Nude Model, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitya_Etienne/pseuds/Vitya_Etienne
Summary: ＊角色均成年設定
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	

**Author's Note:**

> ＊角色均成年設定

上了發條的八音盒生硬的旋轉起來，帶著齒輪輾過塵粒的聲響，直至音樂慢慢緩下，在下一秒鐘戛然而止。殘留下來的音符彈落在地，縈繞著崔秀彬的耳畔嚶嚀了一陣，順著他畫室開闊的窗飛出。同樣落了塵土的紙張從書架上探出一角，隨著室外湧入的風緩緩搖曳，翻捲起半頁欲要隨風而去，卻又安分的落下。他坐在窗前等著玄關叩門的聲音，不出半個時辰，正午剛過，木質的鞋底便在走廊間傳出聲響。

崔秀彬初次見到少年時並不是個令人舒服的場景，長年失去靈感使他不得不嘗試新鮮事物，好使江郎才盡的自己未來有三餐和住所上的保障。實際上城市裡的東洋畫家不多，崔秀彬算是小有名氣。而他的畫大多數都能賣個好價錢，能讓他過幾年不算富裕卻能安穩的生活，但他自己對沒有實質性的進步感到煩惱，更是失望，追求自我提升的過程也不免急切了。他去聘請模特時被附近一個中年男人攔下，談妥了價錢帶走一個與叔父住在巷子裡的小男孩。雖說價格便宜了不到一半，但對方顯然企圖不純。崔秀彬不介意將自己的錢都給他，只當付錢能堵上那人的嘴。他鮮少與這類人等交談，更不願意理睬站在拐角處的少年。

翌日正午的陽光稍稍偏下時，他的玄關傳來叩門聲。三下，不多不少。簡捷乾脆，卻禮貌得恰到好處。他去開門時才真正看清他，小鹿般的雙眼恰好抬起與他對視。他穿著卡其色的襯衫，深咖色的背帶褲，領口戴著平整的領巾，腿襪其膝。崔秀彬側身讓他進屋，他站在玄關等著崔秀彬關門。崔秀彬準備的鞋子大了些，他穿上時不時在地板上趿拉，每每發出聲響他便停下腳步，回身看一看自己的鞋跟。接連幾次崔秀彬終於認不住笑了，伸手象徵性的攬過他拍拍。他問他的名字，他簡短的回答，眼中卻閃動著純然和欣喜。

休寧凱跟著崔秀彬走進畫室，偶爾抬頭看他漂亮的臉頰。崔秀彬請他喝茶時他放了三塊砂糖，垂下眼帘啜飲時連茶水都泛起好看的波紋。屋室裡令人安然的寧靜時不時被知更鳥的叫聲打破，他逐漸與崔秀彬開始談笑。沈默顯然是緊張時的不得已，崔秀彬抬眼時他將視線放遠到窗外，乾淨明麗的笑容映入他眼中。崔秀彬低頭看向桌布，最後幾口溫熱的茶水滾過口腔時，竟微微的發著甜。

休寧凱不知道崔秀彬有沒有潔癖之類的毛病，但還是借用了浴室，出來時穿著崔秀彬準備好的棉麻浴衣。回到畫室時崔秀彬在畫布後整理用具，擋在畫架後不溫不火的說了一句。

「衣服脫了，在沙發上躺一下。」見許久沒有回聲，他自己竟也有些拘謹了。耳尖不知為何染上些熱度，連心跳也加速了。這句話他早已爛熟於心，曾經面不改色的說過無數遍。此時異常的氣溫與心境，使話中有著令人恐懼又期待的歧義。他對於自己的失態有些反感，只能努力抑制住語氣中的不自然，緩下語速補充。「躺舒服點，一會就不可以動了。」

他在畫布後聽著棉布腰帶解開時的抽動聲，隨即是浴衣划過休寧凱皮膚的聲音。酒紅色的沙發棉墊塌陷時輕輕的呻吟了一聲，緊接著是休寧凱平躺於上方後緩緩舒氣。崔秀彬平復心情，側身去端詳他的身材，又在投去視線的一刻本能的看向別處。沙發比人身體略長出一點，休寧凱的身體略微蜷起。他的左腿屈起輕置於沙發表面，右腿舒展，腳踝搭在扶手上。崔秀彬將視線落在休寧凱起伏的胸腔上，見清爽的風愛撫過他的胸口，將兩顆紅櫻撩撥得鮮豔挺立。視線順著身軀遊走，粗略略過人被大腿將將遮起的下身。崔秀彬腦中嗡鳴一聲，熱度快速順著肩胛爬上臉頰，他深深呼氣著別過頭去，快步離開畫室。他取來清晨買下的鮮花，將花首斬下，根莖便掉在地上，嬌嫩卻半死的花朵躺在他的手心中。成堆的花朵覆住了休寧凱的下半身，雙腿從中逃出，卻掛上了花心流出的零星水珠。水珠滑落，休寧凱被激得輕輕一顫，垂眼向下看去，始終不敢亂動。崔秀彬簡要提醒他姿勢不要太過僵硬，也不要太過普通，否則畫出來質量欠佳。他回到畫架後準備妥當，順便開窗散去屋中令人暈眩的花香。他轉身回首，休寧凱的左臂從沙發上垂下，指節輕觸地面。肩頭略微前傾，迎上勾勒他肩背的光影。雙唇似是去尋了肩頭，以致偏首時頸部裸露，頸側的弧線將視線引至另一側。感覺到手中的筆桿微蒙上濕熱，片刻後崔秀彬木訥頷首，語氣如常輕聲開口。

「我開始了。」

休寧凱躺在沙發上將思緒放空，索性將雙眼閉起。他感覺到崔秀彬的視線一遍一遍經過他的身體，沒由來得開始有些羞赧，下意識將眼睛睜開看他。崔秀彬對上那雙眼睛，示意人閉眼，他照做，不一會又忍不住睜開。崔秀彬輕吸了口氣，停下筆來。

「聽話，不准看我。」說罷又覺得自己的語氣有點兇，躲在畫布後面抿了抿唇。

「先生這麼快就畫到我眼睛了？」

「別叫先生，我沒比你大幾歲的，叫哥吧。」

「好的，哥哥。」

崔秀彬半帶著氣輕聲失笑，對方分明緊張得非要睜眼看他，嘴上還想逞逞威風。休寧凱緊接著又不知道說了什麼，他忽略過去，過了幾分鐘他又開了口。

「別說閒話，小朋友。你不能打擾我。」他起身去櫃中尋找缺少的用具，見休寧凱一下沒有了精神，好氣又好笑的走過去在他髮間揉了揉。「等會留下吃晚飯，好嗎？」

休寧凱乖順的閉著眼揚起笑容，簡要回應以示樂意之至。下午的陽光不一會轉了方向，鋪進屋裡來。暖意重上休寧凱赤裸的身體，順著脖頸爬上，又緩緩退下。他呼吸一沈，將崔秀彬漂浮的思緒拉回現實。他筆下勾出的線條逐漸清晰，即使是稿線也極易辨認，筆尖停留在曖昧的位置不知落筆輕重，最終得當的勾出輪廓。街道上行人的談笑與小販板車上的風鈴，夾雜著木輪滾過水窪的聲音，在他的耳畔逐漸靜下。夕陽漸沉，只留下筆尖與平面摩擦的聲音，與地板偶爾響起的乾裂聲。他很久沒有這般心靜，腦中像是環繞著一層薄霧。每畫一筆，就更期待下一筆。不知何時入了夜，崔秀彬沒有多餘的心思去察覺。他以為休寧凱是睡著了，結果他在他停筆時輕輕出聲叫他。

「哥哥，好冷。」

崔秀彬快速起身將窗戶關起，故意從沙發前走過屈指探了探他手心的溫度。添上幾筆作為收尾，崔秀彬勾好了線稿，將筆放下走到沙發前叫休寧凱。這次他是真睡著了，卻也沒有亂動一下。崔秀彬在他身側坐下，想伸手拍拍他卻不知在何處落掌，最終將人垂下的手緩緩牽上。休寧凱略微挪身平躺在沙發上，半夢半醒又要睡過去。崔秀彬將手掌覆在他頸側，拇指輕觸著紅潤的臉頰緩緩地撫。他平靜地醒來，徑直望入崔秀彬的雙眼。在他想要開口說什麼之前，崔秀彬自然的搶先。

「餓不餓？想吃什麼？」

「都行。」

「不行，這個我弄不來。」

「那哥哥想吃什麼？」

「麵包，但是你......」

「那我也要。」

崔秀彬揉了揉太陽穴，怎麼說也不該給正在長身體的小孩吃麵包當晚飯。他自己雖然也是需要營養的小孩，卻每次都在這時候都禁不起麵包的誘惑，給自己特殊待遇。他正想說什麼，卻見休寧凱屈臂支起身。他又一次將視線落下，稚嫩雙眼毫無保留的顯出他純然的心境，雙唇卻紅潤飽滿。他垂眼低頭，休寧凱直接將雙眼闔起。崔秀彬順勢湊近，將將觸及他雙唇時忽然停下。慌亂間他借著近處看了看休寧凱的雙睫，感嘆與讚美的詞語鯁在喉中，不知怎麼就江郎才盡了。片刻後他果斷偏首在他的嘴角落吻，隨即快速將人鬆開。如他預料，休寧凱有些失望的起身，腰間的花朵迅速滑落，在崔秀彬轉身去取外套時完全離開身體。他沒有再往休寧凱的方向看，快速奪門而出。

崔秀彬離開時頭腦發著熱，在樓下的餐廳買好食物時還沒平緩過來。他不喜歡自己這種心思，只相處了一天就能越界到如此地步。他從不相信一見鍾情的存在，愛情與慾望的界線太過模糊，所以他已然判定自己還是太過年輕，並拽了拽外套的下襬遮住該遮住的地方。回到房間休寧凱將花朵全部收拾在一個空盤子裡，鬆散堆起的花朵自邊緣開始有些氧化了。他趴在沙發扶手上，背對著門口，看著窗外撲弄玻璃的一隻蜻蜓。吃過晚飯後，崔秀彬將休寧凱送出門，在他口袋裡塞了些零錢。休寧凱推拒了幾下，被他捏住手腕不得動彈。休寧凱順著長廊走下，行至一半回過頭，崔秀彬還站在門口等著。他柔和的視線融入月色，攥緊大衣敞開的領口，回憶著崔秀彬指尖的溫度。

隔日清晨，崔秀彬在早市上買了鮮花，插入廚房琉璃製的長頸花瓶裡。順路帶回家的還有一盒顏料，和一袋水果糖。不遠處印刷館的油墨味甚是明顯，混雜著清晨新鮮的雨水味。崔秀彬將水果糖放在桌上，探身將窗戶打開，窗外周旋已久的蜻蜓迅速飛進，不知與昨天的是否是同一隻。他將蓄滿的水罈一並放在桌上，轉身去找需要清洗的畫筆。回身發現那蜻蜓潛入水中，掙扎幾下溺死了，讓他感到有些不適。休寧凱如期而至，環繞畫室閒逛一圈後本想湊到他畫布前看看，卻又怕他生氣，索性直接扭頭走向沙發。崔秀彬叫住他，看著他喝過茶水後紅潤的小嘴，伸指緩緩將一顆水果糖推進他口中。漂亮的小舌滿意的輕輕舔舐了糖果，又將唇上的糖霜帶下。崔秀彬畫他的時候，那顆硬糖就一直輕輕磕碰他的貝齒，最後在幾聲咀嚼後粉碎，止住了所有聲響。休寧凱不說話，崔秀彬竟有些不習慣了。

「想看看嗎？等會給你看吧。」崔秀彬最終說，更像是隨口打破沈默。

「哥哥真厲害呢，我曾經也想學。」休寧凱小聲嘀咕

「怎麼？學校不能學嗎？」

「以前學，現在不去上學了。」崔秀彬停了停筆，輕描淡寫扯出一絲笑容。

「你淘什麼氣了？」

「啊...真是。哥哥也要來教訓我嗎？」

崔秀彬聽他話裡有點委屈，可能是故意的，但也沒有再多問。

「我有張畫，等會幫我看看配色吧。」

休寧凱第一次見崔秀彬是覺得他看起來溫順的要死，卻在他開口之際就抹去了這個想法。崔秀彬雖然溫和，但原則極為清楚。崔秀彬偶爾溫柔也是休寧凱意想不到的，不動聲色，更像是無關緊要的問候，卻能讓他感覺好上太多。崔秀彬說話的語速不快，言語間偶爾帶上夾帶著氣聲的笑意，真正開心起來眼睛彎的像月牙。休寧凱偶爾溺在他的溫柔里掙扎不動，糖果汁水滑下喉管的感覺格外清晰，隨後從胸口傳來綿軟的鈍痛。他等著他再次開口，一直等到了太陽落山。窗子框住的似乎是窗外一切的風景，他看著晚霞暈染整個天空，纏繞著雲朵將其稀釋。看著早早升起的違和的月，逐漸將黑夜引入天空，吞沒逐漸消散的晚霞。他看不到畫架后的崔秀彬，所以期待他弄掉東西時能讓過畫布俯身去撿，好讓他看見他。他鼻尖縈繞著各種不同的花香，醉人的甜香時間久了讓他有些頭疼。過了不知多久，崔秀彬終於起身時他已經有點昏昏欲睡了。崔秀彬拿著毯子給休寧凱蓋上，隨後去將他的那幅畫拿出。崔秀彬從始至終琢磨著休寧凱的話，縹緲的想象中有一絲不可名狀的感傷。這樣的一問一答使崔秀彬沉默了好一段時間，隨後才如夢初醒的伸手幫他釦上襯衫的鈕扣。

紅色是戰爭，是熱切，是情慾與憤怒。  
綠色是和諧，是豐產，是生靈與安定。  
紫色是忠貞，是權利，是夙願與奉獻。  
黃色是啟迪，是清澈，是紀念與歡欣。

那藍色呢？

藍色...藍色是天，是海。

黎明的小提琴劃破夜色，是深巷裡初學者的練習。崔秀彬好不容易入眠，卻又被此依稀吵醒，懸浮在半夢半醒之間。窗外下起雨來，休寧凱四天都沒有出現。崔秀彬將可完成的事情打點妥當，等著休寧凱敲門的那天。他從來都是不喜歡被放鴿子的，雖然沒有必要每天都來，但按時露面在他的規劃中十分重要。即使如此，崔秀彬還是沒有絲毫遷怒與休寧凱，反倒擔心他是不是出了什麼事情。第七天的傍晚已過，雨淅淅瀝瀝下了一個星期。崔秀彬聽到熟悉的敲門聲，帶著幾分期待前去開門。他聽著休寧凱醞釀好久的道歉，聽他小心翼翼的措詞。在休寧凱以為他的怒意無法消退時，他的手撫在他髮絲上輕輕揉亂，在他抬眼起來注視他時，他眉間落下一個極輕的吻。

水珠順著收起的傘滑下，休寧凱的半個肩膀被雨淋得濕透。收口的短褲緊緊貼合著大腿，赤裸的小腿上則沾滿雨水。崔秀彬本想告訴他今天不必脫衣服了，後來卻有點壞心眼的沒說出口，自己猶豫了一陣，看著少年獨自走進畫室。崔秀彬拿來毛巾放在沙發上，在休寧凱一邊解開上衣釦子時一邊給他擦拭。起初是肩膀上的一點雨水，後來崔秀彬輕輕握住休寧凱的腳腕，順著小腿緩緩摩挲。休寧凱的上衣半掛在臂彎處，短褲的腰帶也摘下放在一旁，褲腰處因有些過大而空出一塊，腰線一直延伸入內。崔秀彬感受著耳畔休寧凱的呼吸逐漸沈重，從自己湧動的心跳聲中，辨認他聲音的一點異常。他放開他的腳腕後傾身攬過他的腰肢，在他胸口靠下的位置結實的一吻，掌心則順著他身側撫摸，在他的腰際揉弄。休寧凱抬手環住崔秀彬的脖頸，在他從他胸前步步向上時緩緩環攏將他抱緊，隨著頸間的一串溫暖，他低頭迎上。崔秀彬起初吻著他的唇不動，隨後緩緩的輕啄，舌尖掃過軟唇勾勒著他的唇形。休寧凱的手落在崔秀彬在他腰間遊走的手上，緩緩勾著褲邊下按。崔秀彬略微抬眼將他的雙唇鬆開，停下手上的動作掌控主權。

「小凱的手，怎麼回事？」

「哥哥怎麼回事？再不快點，我就要自己動手了。」

「想怎麼樣，給哥交代清楚。」

「我......」休寧凱愣了愣，這個時候竟然要他解釋，實在不符合原則。崔秀彬完全帶著玩笑的心態在說話，卻也真的想知道休寧凱是從什麼時候開始愛上他的。他從他清澈的眼睛中能清晰的辨別愛與情慾，對此，他慶幸能以相同的情感來回應他。崔秀彬的手將休寧凱的短褲帶下，掌心撫著腿側緩緩探弄柔軟的腿根。無論休寧凱假裝成什麼樣的小狼崽子，他發紅的耳根都是不會說謊的。崔秀彬沈下聲音，在親吻他耳根的同時，以只有他能聽到的音量小聲調侃。

「說，讓我滿意。」

「今天晚上，我是哥哥的...」

窗外淨透的月映襯著屋中略發生硬的鵝黃燈光，緊閉的窗隔絕了外界的蟲鳴與雨滴聲。崔秀彬低頭親吻著休寧凱的頸側，手指順著腿根滑入他的腿間。在他平時與寂寞相處的屋子裡，他此刻只能聽見休寧凱的喘息聲。指節一一遞入時休寧凱緊張得厲害，崔秀彬抬眼牽過他的視線，安撫著等他放鬆。

「哥哥慢點... 我好疼。」

他疼也只是皺眉，垂下眼帘不去看崔秀彬。崔秀彬小心的進至一半開始緩緩擴充，休寧凱感覺到後微微抬眼。

「裡面還可以......再深一點...」

「那你忍一忍，好嗎？」

崔秀彬加進一根手指直接經過敏感點處揉弄，休寧凱用手臂遮著雙眼，偶爾抬起來看看崔秀彬。之後幾次酥麻帶上了熱潮，他才徹底放鬆下來。崔秀彬按著他的肩讓他略微躺平，握著他高潮後顫抖的腰肢一點點進入。崔秀彬始終凝視著他的雙眼，反覆確認他的情感。他最後徹底融入他的視線，勉強將他容下。痛感與陌生的焦躁攪擾著休寧凱的理智，敏感的底線不受情感的撩撥，設防在片刻間全數傾塌。他的溫度烙印在他體內，期待又恐懼時淺時深的刺激。休寧凱急促的呼吸噴灑在崔秀彬的肩窩處，斷續的呻吟間他抬起頭，不斷的索吻。

月依稀被雲層遮起，稀疏的雲瀑下層層斑駁的光影，顯得窗外燥熱亦又寒冷。崔秀彬將休寧凱壓在窗邊的牆上，將他整個身體摟在懷裡。休寧凱的背貼著崔秀彬赤裸的胸膛，感受著身後鼓點般的心跳頻頻落下。他的雙腕被按在牆上，眼前只有乾淨的牆面，後方卻屢屢侵入令人不安的深度。深處愈發濕熱，流下的液體將他的雙腿濡濕。快感交纏著羞赧不斷翻湧而上，崔秀彬逐漸溫柔的親吻他的後頸，抬手撫摸他的額頭，緩緩經過他合起的雙眼和微啟的唇，後又攬著他脖頸在他頸後啃咬。他欲要拭去眼角因生理反應滑落的淚水，崔秀彬按住他，輕輕用指腹摩挲他的眼角。

「乖，凱放鬆。哥哥來。」

休寧凱有時會為自己落淚而尋找原因，大多數是藉口。與叔父的壓抑生活使他將眼淚都忍了回去，並在極少數紅眼睛時認真的找尋藉口。他將前額抵在牆上，眼淚一滴一滴掉下。崔秀彬轉過他，雙手捧著他濕透的臉頰，一遍一遍的哄著「不要哭，不要哭。」他從休寧凱體內退出，將他抱到窗台上重新進入。休寧凱的背碰撞著有些發涼的玻璃，抬頭在崔秀彬的唇上一次又一次的親吻。月光勾勒著他身體的輪廓，將他包裹進午夜的深藍色中。最後崔秀彬抱緊他，在他耳邊反覆的傾訴愛意，愛慾使每一個字顫抖直至脫力，後而隨著休寧凱輕聲的回應逐漸平復。

「我愛你，你是我的。」

「別怕，我是你的。」

⋯

藍色是午夜的天空，是月色的溫度，是你動情時溫熱的淚水。

崔秀彬透過臥室的窗看著窗外那一片幽藍的海，清晨的淺灰色天空與其生硬的相接。崔秀彬摟緊熟睡中的休寧凱，指尖輕挑著他蓬鬆的卷髮。他沒有再睡著，休寧凱醒來時親了親他，問他為什麼醒著。他笑著不語，低頭望著他在晨間有些惺忪的雙眼。

後來崔秀彬問起，才知道休寧凱的叔父賭博，賭到傾家蕩產。外面來追債了，只能四處躲，弄丟了免去休寧凱學費的學校，和曾經擁有的一切。休寧凱沒顯露出什麼多餘的神情，彷彿一切早已習以為常。崔秀彬有些頭痛，更多的是心疼他的處境，卻也不好多說。他將休寧凱送出門外，跟著他行過走廊，終於忍不住開口。

「跟我走吧，我帶你離開這裡。」

「不行，我...」

「我們每月給他寄錢，不會不管他的。」崔秀彬打斷他，休寧凱的帽簷略微擋著雙眼，他低下頭去，半晌輕輕搖頭。他牽著崔秀彬走下第一節台階，忽而又抓住崔秀彬的衣領抬頭吻住他。崔秀彬一手扶著欄杆一手攬著他的腰，彎腰回吻任他發洩情緒。他的風衣兜過輾轉的風，徑直迎上兩人的臉頰。漸升的太陽灑下暖意，光點透過兩人雙唇的間隙，將兩人分離。

從那以後過了半個月，崔秀彬沒有再見過休寧凱。他起初只是在畫室等，後來便開始尋找他。他去了休寧凱與叔父居住的巷子，卻發現早已人去樓空。偶然一日見到路過的賣花姑娘，他用滿籃的花換來她所知道的所有消息。

「當然，我知道。那位先生和他的男孩跟你一樣是東洋人，所以在鄰里還是有一定名聲的，有不少人議論他們。」

「他們去哪了？」

「這個不清楚，但據說是躲債躲不起了，逃回東洋去了吧。」

「沒錢哪能逃呢？」

「據說之前讓孩子打工賺了點吧，先生不如去碼頭看看，要走可能還沒有那麼快呢。」

翌日崔秀彬抱著嘗試的心態去了碼頭，清晨的鷗鳴聲還有些刺耳，海水沖刷著岸邊石灰砌起的月台。成群的船聚集在一片狼藉中，蓋在桅桿上的白布時不時揚起一角。熹光灑在海面反射起耀眼的光，咸澀的風隨著浪潮翻湧。崔秀彬一眼就看到甲板上幫助船員搬運東西的休寧凱，顯然他的叔父是用什麼方法買通了運送物品的船隻，才得以順風搭一程。太陽的光亮逐漸撐開佈滿天空的昏沉，不遠處的燈塔發出微茫的光。引至甲板的木板被撤去後，崔秀彬如夢初醒。他的呼喚聲揉入忽然貫耳的風中，額前的碎髮不停的掃動眼眶，一切仿佛靜止了一秒后，休寧凱回過頭。他眼裡有著清晰的驚喜，卻瞬間被感傷所淹沒。船毫不猶豫的起航，一點點駛離岸邊。四目相交的期間沒有人開口說一句話，船行過的位置留下兩行豎線和泛起的白色泡沫。崔秀彬聽著耳畔呼嘯的風聲，從頭到腳似乎沒有絲毫實感。半晌休寧凱跑到圍欄旁快速攀上最下兩階，他的表情崔秀彬看不清楚。

「秀彬哥，要好好長大噢！」崔秀彬聞言愣了愣，有些苦澀的失笑出聲，想要回話卻如鯁在喉。在海天相交的地平線前船越行越遠，從碧藍的海水中行入愈發黯稠的藍。逐漸喧囂的人群預示著新的一天的來臨，崔秀彬耳邊不斷著休寧凱的話，目送著船隻直至其消失進沒有邊際的藍。

「再見了，不要忘了我。」

苦澀的松柏味隨著窗啟湧入屋內，觸手般的風接連翻過桌上幾篇書頁。新生的蜻蜓環繞著桌上顏料，最後停在水罈上低垂著尾反復輕觸。畫中的輪廓逐漸成型，溫暖的色調經過陽光的映照更為鮮亮。蜻蜓環繞桌角，蹁躚至畫前兜轉，最後停在畫中少年的足尖上。溟濛的晨霧全數倒灌入屋內，將角落堆積的溫暖挾持吞沒。崔秀彬照例在清晨去集市上買東西，覺得今日的陽光格外刺眼。恍然間延伸至巷內的小販發出模糊的嘰喳，如同從頭頂降下重物給予他當頭一擊。

是公海的海難，八艘船隻，無一幸免。

將至正午時他回到畫室中，日光早已抽身離去。他不敢咀嚼詞語的意義，光是讓其劃過腦海就讓他渾身發冷。腦中存留海水撲打石磚的聲響將他驚醒，他驀然起身，踉蹌著將桌上所有的顏料一併掃下。壇罐觸地時的破碎聲異常駭人，顏料勾纏交融飛濺至地板與墻面。他指尖染著扎眼的紅，緩緩流過指腹與掌心，膠漆般的藍纏繞他的雙腿，將他鎖在地上。他回神時，不遠處的畫架迅速傾倒，畫架上的畫面朝下，跌入混雜著各色的藍色顏料中。蜻蜓驚飛，留下崔秀彬僵在原地，顫抖著手將畫翻面，看著猙獰的藍掩蓋了整張畫面。

我才明白  
藍是天  
是海  
是我的憂愁  
是歧途  
是離別  
是生  
是死  
是你最後的歸宿。

空無一人的畫室積滿塵土，在一束陽光中塵埃迎著熱源翻滾，最後落在地上安睡。車夫將崔秀彬的最後一箱東西送上車，象徵性的撢撢雙手靠在門前與崔秀彬聊天。崔秀彬鮮少提到過去的事，卻在與車夫寒暄了幾句後輕描淡寫的帶過。車夫與他相識近十年之久，傾聽至此，沒有回話。崔秀彬走進玄關最後一次檢查落下的東西，車夫隨口叫住他，含著香菸說出的話有些含糊不清。崔秀彬一笑置之，沒有理會。

「秀彬啊，生活還要繼續。」

⋯

怎麼能繼續呢，他還在我心裡。

行至通往火車站的必經之路，崔秀彬想起常去的店舖，吩咐車夫繞路趕去道別。熟悉的異鄉街景，都會於明日清晨永遠封存於過去。背後洶湧的海依舊鮮活，如同他記憶的最深處。他對城市投下最後一望，起程離去。與此同時，艷陽正濃，異國的少年駕馬而馳。他深藍色的領巾從頸間滑落，順著風向飄遠。他眼中篤定與期許化入接連馬兒的蹄落聲，向不遠處畫家的老舊閣樓而去。


End file.
